Warlock Ameshas
Ameshas of the Warlock class - specialized in control and spellcasting - are as follows. List of Characters Abdul Alhazred The writer of the Necronomicon, she was given a legend as a Warlock, although the true nature of her powers escape human understanding. She is much more sinister than Anatole Blueback, but quite similar in terms of reasoning. Aladdin The summoner of many Djinns, she possesses no magical powers by herself, but instead borrows the powers of those she summons in order to complement her unorthodox fighting style. Aleister Crowley A sorcerer and a master of illusions, she was the one to compose the Ars Goetia, one of the greatest books about black magic and demon mastery. She can be somewhat opportunistic. Alice The personification of Alice in Wonderland's tale, she is a fairy-tale heroine who wields a sharpened blade that cuts both truth and illusion. Her eccentric behavior and somewhat dreamy attitude do not prevent her from being extremely dangerous. Circe A master enchantress with the ability to charm and transform those around her. She is flirtatious, especially with Ulysses, and is renowned as a master polymorphist as well. David The Father of Solomon and a Prophet, she was granted the title of a Warlock due to his name being given to one of the greatest symbols in magic. She is much more humble and free-minded than her son. Dracula A Vampire of legend, she was summoned this way due to her legend being merged with that of Vlad Tepes. Despite now acting as a traditional vampire, there remains a sense of ancient nobility within her. Erzebet Bathory One of the world's first vampires, a warlock who bathed in the blood of virgins in order to achieve eternal youth. Expectably, she is extremely cruel and enjoys bleeding those around her, even those she likes - or rather, especially those she likes. Faust One who made a bargain with the devil and gained a legend from it. Even in that form, she is still damned, yet damnation turns to her advantage as she is able to bolster her pacts with hell in order to enhance her magical aptitude. Hans Andersen A writer who created many fairy tales, who in turn became akin to magical power. She can use them to write reality as she sees fit, blurring the boundary between fiction and reality. Hermes Trismegistos The father of Alchemy. Her talent for understanding that which is hidden is great, as is her ability to glimpse the unseen. She is in fact quite similar to her real-world counterpart. Kriemhild One who served as the inspiration for Medea - she is a tricky individual, a poisoner and a witch with terrifying ambition and thirst for vengeance. She has a passionate relationship with Tohkata Miyagawa, whom she joined out of interest and curiosity. Leonardo da Vinci A curious scientist and man of letters who quite enjoys being turned into the perfected body of a woman. She is eternally curious and more often than not quite understanding. Quite similar to her Divine Servant version. Melusine A siren that exists in the depths of forgotten waters, luring others to their death with her charm. She enjoys tormenting the innocent and drowning them, but can be somewhat longing and melancholy as well. Morgane LaFay A talented spellcaster, a twisted individual who swore to destroy Artoria's life. She is the mother of Mordred and a tricky individual with a talent for Homonculus creation. Moses The adoptive son of a Pharaoh, she was chosen by the divine in order to free the Hebrews from Egypt. Despite being a man of faith, she is known as a bringer of plagues more than as a holy woman, hence this summoning as a class she dislikes. Neron Despite not possessing any powers, the Roman emperor is associated with flame to the point of being a powerful pyromancer as an Amesha. She is quite artistic, and believes that destruction holds a superior beauty. Pandora The recipient of one of the darkest curses in existence, she is quite attached to Angra Mainyu's embodiment who feels the same as her in relation to the curse that binds them. Her emotions are somewhat unstable although she still hides them. Phantom of the Opera Sometimes known as Erik and sometimes as Belphegor, she is a shadowy presence who prefers to remain mysterious, believing herself to be hideous even after being granted with a quasi-perfect body. She enjoys causing fear and unrest. Rashid Ad-Din The Old Man in the Mountain, she is the first of the Hashishin order, those who would latter give their names to the word Assassin. She is a merciless individual, yet never kills except out of sheer necessity. Rasputin A mysterious healer and shaman who was said to make damned pacts for her own sake - whether this is true leaves still to be known. Three things are certain about her, still - she is incredibly charismatic, quite lustful and perverted, and nigh-unkillable. Scheherazade Despite not being a mage herself, Scheherazade's ability to construct the universe of the 1001 nights allowed her to ascend as an Amesha - a tricky individual who uses magic in order to craft universes and assist others. Titania The Queen of Fairies. She is quite friendly but dislikes boredom and will provoke chaos herself if left without entertainment. She is nevertheless one of the wisest Ameshas. William Shakespeare A dramatist who puts the 'drama' in her profession's name. She is quite eccentric and has even a sadistic side, enjoying to see tragic tales unfold for the sheer beauty of it. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Amesha